


Remember me

by smolspacepan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with no happy ending, I cried while writing this, M/M, Memory Loss, Non-Chronological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolspacepan/pseuds/smolspacepan
Summary: The real reason Seonghwa doesn’t want to face the stranger is because he knows that the other man is from his old life, the life he had before he was hospitalized by the accident. The life he doesn’t remember anymore.The life he can’t remember, no matter how hard he tries.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	Remember me

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic I wrote, so please be nice to me. i'm so proud of myself for actually finishing this. if you liked this please leave a kudos it would make me really happy. 
> 
> i really hope you like this!!!

March 14, 2020

When the nurse tells Seonghwa that he has a visitor, he immediately pulls up the covers and pretends to be asleep. He knows it isn’t a nice thing to do, but he can’t bear having to keep up the small talk until the stranger leaves. 

The stranger would come to visit him every Saturday from 3-5 pm without fail. Sometimes he brings snacks or a cup of coffee, but usually he brings a bouquet of flowers. When he sees that Seonghwa is asleep, he sits on the chair next to the bed and fiddles with his phone for the entire time.

In the past few weeks every time the stranger entered the room, his eyes were filled with hope. All hope was quickly replaced by sadness when he realized that Seonghwa had no idea who he was. So he decided to spare the stranger of his pain by just pretending to be asleep, no matter how many times the nurses scold him for being so cruel.

The real reason Seonghwa doesn’t want to face the stranger is because he knows that the other man is from his old life, the life he had before he was hospitalized by the accident. The life he doesn’t remember anymore.

The life he can’t remember, no matter how hard he tries. 

***

January 25, 2020

Seonghwa fiddles with the edge of his bedsheets while he avoids looking at the man sitting by the hospital bed. He looks so familiar, but Seonghwa can’t remember his name no matter how hard he tries. Is it Hongbin? Hongsik?

The man seems to notice his distress and stops telling a story about his silly coworkers. He reaches out to take Seonghwa’s hand and asks him in a soft voice, “What’s wrong dear?”

“I’m so sorry but I can’t remember your name. I should know it because you come here every week, but I have absolutely no idea,” Seonghwa blurts out, feeling really guilty. The man gives him a reassuring smile and squeezes his hand lightly.

“My name is Hongjoong. Don’t worry about forgetting it, I’ll gladly remind you every time you ask me.”

***

October 19, 2019

“Hongjoong! You’re here!” Seonghwa’s eyes light up as soon as he sees the other man. When Hongjoong approaches the bed, he makes sure to pull him into a bone crushing hug. The stern warning he got earlier from the nurses was the only thing keeping him from jumping out of the bed to punch Hongjoong for not visiting more often. 

“Wow you sure are excited today. What happened?” Hongjoong asks as he sits down in his chair.

“I’m just so excited to see you again. You have no idea how boring it gets in here,” Seonghwa whines. “Your visits are the only thing I look forward to. I’m going crazy in here without anyone to talk to. You’re so cruel, neglecting your best friend like this. I feel like one day you’ll forget about me and leave me all alone in here.”

Hongjoong’s smile drops at the words ‘best friend’, but it returns before Seonghwa can question it. “I’m not neglecting you!” he protests, “I always come on time every week. Stop being such a big baby. I’ll keep coming even when you get sick and tired of me.”

Seonghwa should be happy that his friend isn’t going to leave his side any time soon, but why does he feel like he’s missing something important?

***

July 6, 2019

Seonghwa’s furious that Hongjoong won’t listen to him. Can’t he see that he’s trying to do this for his own good? He usually finds Hongjoong’s stubbornness a little endearing, but now it was just infuriating.

“You can’t let me hold you back like this anymore, why won’t you let me break up with you? You heard the doctors, I’ll be stuck here for the rest of my life. You’ve already wasted enough time on me, you should move on and live your own life now,” Seonghwa screams.

“Please don’t ask me to do that,” Hongjoong pleads. “I can’t leave you like this. You’re the love of my life and I don’t think I could ever move on even if I tried.”

Seonghwa feels tears come to his eyes at Hongjoong’s words. He tries to convince the other one last time. “Don’t you know how much it hurts me to see you putting your life on hold like this? When you keep coming back knowing that one day I’m going to forget everything about you? We’re so lucky that the accident happened before the wedding. We should break off the engagement and you can pretend I never existed.”

Hongjoong looks like his heart was ripped out at Seonghwa’s words. His hand comes up and pulls his necklace out from under his shirt. Looking at the ring dangling at the end of the chain, Seonghwa is instantly filled with dread. Hongjoong’s next words only confirm his fears.

“Seonghwa, we’ve already been married for two years.”

***

April 4, 2019

Seonghwa feels his world crashing down around him at the doctor’s words. She said that the accident caused severe brain trauma, and that he would never fully recover from it. There was a high probability that he would lose all of his memories over time. 

She left quickly after explaining the situation, sensing that both Seonghwa and Hongjoong needed time to process her words. Seonghwa couldn’t bear the thought of losing all of his precious memories of the life they built together. 

“Don’t worry that much about it. There’s still a small chance that you won’t forget anything,” Hongjoong says, trying to reassure him. “I’ll be by your side through it all. We can get through this together.”

“But what if I start forgetting?” Seonghwa feels tears roll down his cheek. “What if one day I forget all about you, and you’re just a stranger to me?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Hongjoong says cheerfully, but Seonghwa can see him trying to hide the pain. “I’ll still remember you, and I’ll love you until the day I die.”

***

May 21, 2017

Hongjoong stares at Seonghwa in awe as the other man says his wedding vows. He still can’t believe that this is happening, that he’s marrying the love of his life. He remembers when they were just awkward coworkers trying to deal with their messy feelings. It’s a miracle that they managed to make it this far. 

Hongjoong can’t pay attention to a word Seonghwa’s saying. He’s too busy admiring his husband’s beauty. His husband- saying that word makes him feel giddy inside. He’s not too worried about missing the speech because he knows he has plenty of time to watch the wedding video and cry over it later.

Seonghwa looks up from his notecard to lock eyes with Hongjoong, the slightest hint of a smirk on his lips. Hongjoong freezes, knowing that he’s been caught. He tries to pay attention because he knows that his husband won’t stop teasing him about this later.

“I think I should wrap this up now, I don’t want to bore anybody here,” he says with a pointed glance at Hongjoong who only offers a sheepish smile in return. “I’ve known Hongjoong for seven years and I’m pretty sure I began falling for him the first day I met him. Ever since that day we’ve made so many unforgettable memories together. Marrying him was the best decision I made, and I look forward to all the memories we’ll make together in the future.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much if you read the entire fic, i hope you liked it. if you're reading this i hope you have a wonderful day filled with happiness!!!
> 
> also my twitter is @ soumya_gullu, please come talk to me!


End file.
